Nintendogs+Cats: Toy Poodle
Nintendogs+Cats: Toy Poodle and new friends About NIntendogs: This is the second of the Nintendogs series, it was first releasd Febuary 26th 2011 (Japan), March 25th 2011 (Australia) and March 27 2011 (America). There are 3 differnet Nintendogs+Cats titles. Features: Nintendogs+Cats features all new breeds, housing, accsessories and more. *AR Cards *SpotPass *3D experience *StreetPass *Diary *Cats *Competitions Competitions: There are 3 different competitions, they are disk, Lure and obedience. you can enter each 2 times a day with each of your dogs. Disk compettion: Throw the disk as far as you can to earn points when the dog catches it, if its in the lit up ring you will get a bonus, also with a jumping cach. In order to come first training in the Mountain and seaside parks is a must.You also will need to purchase a disk from the supply shop. Lure Coursing: Lure coursing is a new feature to the nintendog series, you compete against 2 other dogs, were you race through a course chasing after a lure. to lure spin the lure handle in a clockwise direction to make it go forward, spin faster to speed up the lure, dont go to fast though or your dog will lose interist and stop. to make ypur dog come back press the beeper in the middle or spin your lure backwards (anti clockwise) your dog will tehn chase after it again. As you level up the courses will get larger and there will be a jump. your dog may be freightend of this so press the beeper to encourage the dog to jump over then continue with the course. To Train up for this you must go to the gym and buy a lure form the Supply shop. Obedience Trial: Obeideinece, were you compete with other dogs to show how smart and obedient your dog is! you must teach your dogs certain tricks to procede into the next level of obideince! your dog can learn 3 tricks a day, go on your dogs profile and click tricks to see the tutorial on how to teach each trick. To enter you must use your AR cards, you will scored by your timing and how well your dogs perfrom its tricks. you must follow the trick that is asked for to get points. the highest scoring dog wins, all places gets price money even though third is only a small amount. You can also teach your dog tricks via using the microphone! (note: cats cannot learn tricks or enter competitions) *Sit *Left paw *Right paw *Lie down *Roll over *Spin *Play dead *Sit up *Jump *Please *Stand up *Cheer *Sneeze *Beg *Handstand *Breakdance *Howl These tricks will be used in the Obedience Trial (competion) Walks: Your dog will love to go on walks, they can go many places such as the mountains,seaside,gym, park and even a dog cafe!. there is no limit of number of walks your dogs can do per day, on the walk you may spot a present with a red ribbon on the ground, move your dog over it, they will pick it up and bring it to you. you will meet dogs on walks, you will either make friends or not get on to well, if you make friends they may offer you to come with them somewere such as the cafe or park, you can chose yes or no. Making friends with other dogs and going to the park or gym will make your dog enjoy his/her walk better. let your dog wee in the bushes NOT on the path, people will tell you off and you will lose trainer points!. when your dog poo's on the ground make sure to pick it up, no one likes a messy neighbour hood!. sometimes in the bushes your dog may find a present, if not he/she will either roll around or wee. Often on walks you will see piles of rubbish on the path dont let your dont munch on this! give them nice fresh food at home when there hungry. you may also offer your dog a treat on your walk when the little treat icon appears. Soemtimes when you go on a walk it may of just rained, leaving puddles on the ground. Make sure your puppy doesnt roll around in it or they will become filthy. make sure to take your dogs on regular walks to keep them happy and healthy! also its a great way to get presents and trainer points. Mr.R Sencond-hand store: This is were you can sell all your unwanted items, such as clothes, toys etc for money. Also you can exchange items to Mr.R for other items, you will needa exchange a certaina amount of each item, these items are found on walks, they are wood,metal,rubber,leather,plastic and stardust!. you cannot sell these items only exchange. Accessories: You can buy cute accesories for your pets by visiting the Accessories store or on walks finding them in gifts!. Both dogs and cats can wear clothing! dress them to suit there personalties, they all have there very own. Interiors: '''The Interiors is were you buy new house's and furniture for your pets home. New houses and furniture will become available. bedding, shelves, bookshelfs, fridges, heaters and even TV's are availbe at the Interiors. '''Hotel: '''Dog Hotel, were you drop off, pick up, swap or even donate your pets. they take care of your dogs so you can purchase more dogs or cats for your hoem. you can only have 3 pets at home so dropping them off at the hotel is ideal to keep more then 3 pets. If you no longer wish to keep that pet you may donate it to the hotel were it will be re-homed somewere esle. '''Pedometer: Whant some great gifts but have to go work or school? well no need to worry with the pedometer! just chose a dog, open up the pedometer, then close your 3DS consol. Every step that you take through out the day will be recoreded, the further you go the better the gift that you your dog will find will be. The highest value gift you can recieve is a gold bar!, the smallest a dog or cat treat. Cats: Your cat cannot go on walks or use the pedometer, nor they can enter competitons or learn tricks but they are still great pets!. You Can pet them, wash them, feed them treats, play with them, and dress them up!. your Cat will not eat the dog food so buying special cat food is a must. Both cats and dogs will both drink form the same water/milk bowl! Diary: '''the diary is were you can write or draw down notes about you day. You can check or Trainer points, change your Mii, photo,messgae and present. '''Starting breeds: (all breeds will become available as you progress through the game) You purchase these at the kennels (including cats) There are 27 breeds all up, starting of with 9. *Toy Poodle *PemBroke Welsh Corgi *Minatue Schnauzer *Labrador Retriever *Jack Russell Terrier *Bull Terrier *Boxer *Shi Tzu *Pomerranian *Short hair (Cat) *Long hair (Cat) *Oriental (Cat) Category:3DS Games